


诱受老师休想逃

by duguyuyang



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, OOC, 一夜情, 师生, 教室, 醉酒
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 粉丝点文关键词：ABO车文，戴攻，醉酒一夜情，之后发现竟是师生关系。
Relationships: 吴哲晗/许佳琪, 戴萌/莫寒
Kudos: 89





	诱受老师休想逃

清吧里柔和暗昧的灯光下调酒师随着店内播放的舒缓音乐轻轻的摇晃着身体，绅士优雅的调制着一杯五彩斑斓的鸡尾酒，随后被服务员端到了戴萌桌上。

离大二开学还有一天时间，戴萌约了自己体育系的好朋友吴哲晗一起来到了Somewhere酒吧喝酒，吴哲晗看着点的鸡尾酒来了却摊在沙发上的戴萌闷闷不乐的的样子不禁关心道。

“这还没有开学呢就让我陪你来学校附近喝酒，怎么了这是？失恋了？”

戴萌听到吴哲晗的关心翻了个白眼。

“你这不是存心气我嘛，我就为恋爱这事发愁呢，要说外貌我可萌可帅，要说才华我也是能唱会跳，我还是法律系的学生会会长，你说这么优秀的我怎么没人追呢？”

吴哲晗听了戴萌自身的疑惑陷入了沉思。

“EMMM，抖音说的好‘你觉得那些长得好看有很多人追的ALPHA，其实都没人来追。’大概你就是这种吧。”

吴哲晗再次调侃了戴萌。

戴萌心里快哭了，看着别人都一对儿一对儿的，不说其他人就自家兄弟天天和舞蹈系的许佳琪亲亲我我给自己喂狗粮就已经够受的了。难道真的是自己的脸让人看起来很禁欲高冷，所以那些可爱的OMEGA们都不敢靠近自己  
吗？可自己也不是那种见一个爱一个的渣男，尽管在这个ABO的世界里性爱已经很开放了，但自己对性爱这方面还是比较保守的。可能是自己有洁癖的原因吧，况且自己是ALPHA也不怎么发情。

吴哲晗抿了一口鸡尾酒继续问戴萌：“那你发起过主动追求吗？”

这问题问的好，戴萌噌的一下坐了起来，一拍脑门对啊。想想自己大一的生活好像挺忙碌的，到底忙啥了一时也说不上来，压根也没有想过去追求别人。

别人不来追求自己，自己去主动追还不行吗。ALPHA捕猎的本能在内心熊熊燃起。

五折顺势抬起胳膊肘戳了戳戴萌，眼神示意让她往某个方向看过去。

只见在酒吧的角落里，独自坐着一位乌黑秀发齐腰身穿鲜红低领吊带裙的漂亮OMEGA，她用纤细的手指捏着装有一小半红酒的高脚杯底部，轻轻晃动把玩着。红色暧昧的灯光下好似也把她的脸颊印上了一片红晕。唇上精致的口红贴上透明玻璃杯的边沿口处仰头把杯中的美酒一饮而尽，显露出白嫩修长的脖颈，喝完随意的把高脚杯放在了一旁。这么柔情魅惑的OMEGA即使在清吧也吸引了不少ALPHA的眼光，有些单纯欣赏，有些则不怀好意，上上下下巡视了好几遍觊觎那丝绸红裙下的好身材。

戴萌看的入了迷，那个OMEGA好像一副优美独特的人物油画。深深的吸引住了戴萌的注意力。

“怎么样？极品吧，你赶快下手，没看到周围都是狼吗？”

吴哲晗的声音响起才把戴萌的思绪拉回了现实。

戴萌听后苦恼的挠挠了头。

“可...可我不知道搭讪的时候说什么？”

这次换吴哲晗翻了一个白眼。

“亏你还是被公认的好口才，一表人才人高马大的怎么一遇到喜欢的人就这么怂？”

自己兄弟的这性格真是让吴哲晗操碎了心，突然她的电话响了。

”喂？亲爱的？你在哪里呀？好的好的我马上去找你。”

把电话一挂，拍了拍戴萌的肩膀，露出了自己一排标志的大白牙嘿嘿一笑。

“兄弟对不住了，我先走一步你自己上吧。”

说完吴哲晗脚下生风一溜烟的跑远了，气的戴萌直骂她白眼狼。

戴萌在沙发上如坐针毡，眼睛时不时的瞟向那位美丽的小姐。想去又不知道聊些什么，不去又怕别人抢先了，真是快纠结死了。只能远远的看着那个美丽的身影，怎么会变得这么没有自信。

犹豫间她看到一位高大威猛的ALPHA来到了那位小姐身边，带着不怀好意的笑容，突兀的用手去摸了小姐的秀发，还想向下去摸她的香肩。OMEGA脸上轻轻皱起了眉。

这就是流氓行为的性骚扰！

戴萌终于离开了沙发处径直走到莫寒旁，搂着莫寒的楚腰警告着对面的流氓ALPHA：“看什么看？这是我女朋友，识相的快滚！”

那个大个没说什么只是瞪了戴萌两眼就离开了。

戴萌内心也松了一口气，幸好自己长的帅，有这张高级脸加上故意摆出霸气十足的气势来撑着才吓唬走了对方。毕竟要是真的打起架来按体格说自己根本不是对方的对手，

“搂够了吗？”旁边清冷的声音传来戴萌才发现自己的手还搂在对方的腰上，耳尖红了一半，手于是立马松开了。

”你...你好我是戴萌，在这附近上学，原谅我刚才的冒昧。”

对方嫣然一笑：“我是莫寒，我还要感谢你呢，帮我赶走一个讨厌的家伙。”

“你一个OMGEA怎么一个人在这里喝酒啊？”

“我刚来这座城市工作，算是提前适应一下环境吧。”

“哦这样啊...”

戴萌眼神直勾勾的看着对方漂亮标致的脸庞。本来大而圆的杏眼有点醉态而微眯着看着自己，嘴角向上微微勾起，领口处那不跟大部队走的一缕黑色长发引领着戴萌的眼神伸进了下面若隐若现的柔软里。戴萌情不自禁的滑动了下喉结，眼前这个充满诱惑的OMEGA直冲自己大脑的神经，传给身下的生理组织。但对方给自己的感觉更像是开放在淤泥池里的红莲，冷傲独立只可远观而不可亵玩焉。

“我请你喝杯酒吧。”莫寒被戴萌盯的都有点不好意思了，这么光明正大的痴汉自己。

“啊...啊不用你破费，我之前已经点了一杯了，我去把那杯拿过来。”

缓过神的戴萌拒绝了莫寒的请客，自己去拿之前买好的鸡尾酒。

莫寒脸上顿时出现三条黑线，虽然是自己第一次来但好不容易碰到个合眼缘的。万万没想到对方看着那么帅气花心看起来把O经验十足，居然是个榆木脑袋。都怀疑自己真的魅力不够吗？刚才对方看自己的眼神也明明心动的啊，莫非......

莫寒撇向了正往自己走来的戴萌，转了一下黝黑的眼珠。莫非对方只是看起来那么攻实际上却是个没怎么谈过恋爱的纯情直男，真可爱。那就让姐姐来告诉你什么叫作爱。

莫寒想着她虽然是附近的学生而自己是大学里的老师，但大学城那么多学校不会好死不死的就是自己学生的，那自己真的可以买彩票了。想到这里莫寒捂嘴狡黠一笑。

坐下来的戴萌看到莫寒开心的表情一头雾水，自己去拿个酒水这么有趣的吗？

“怎么了这么开心？”

“哈没事，来我们干杯，今晚很高兴认识你。”

“我也很高兴认识你。”

戴萌憨憨一笑非常开心，觉得自己搭讪技巧的十分优秀，回头跟吴哲晗好好吹吹。

说完两人就把杯中的酒一饮而尽。

莫寒立即往戴萌喝空的鸡尾酒杯加了红酒继续让她喝。

就这样戴萌被“腹黑”的莫寒一杯接着一杯的灌红酒，而自己看着莫寒甜美纯洁的笑容都傻乎乎的喝下去了。

“莫寒你也喝啊”

“啊我也喝着呢，来再次干杯。”

莫寒纳了闷了，喝了这么多杯对方怎么就不醉呢。一瓶红酒快见底了，为了不让对方引起怀疑还得陪喝。莫寒装作了喝醉的样子。戴萌也醉的红了脸，她看着坐在椅子上的莫寒变得摇摇晃晃，好像下一秒就要倒下去的样子，微微踉跄的过去把莫寒搀扶了起来。

“莫莫,你家在...在哪里啊？送你回家好不好？”

“就在附近XX酒店309号房间”

莫寒含糊的说出了自己目前居住的地址。

两人虽然走的摇摇晃晃但配合不错，很快就进入了酒店房间。

戴萌贴心的帮莫寒脱了那双累人的高跟鞋。让她躺好在床上，随即就要走。

莫寒一副恨铁不成钢的模样一把抓着戴萌的领带扯了回来，把戴萌的脸慢慢的贴向了自己，戴萌也因身体失去了平衡，双臂撑在莫寒的肩膀两旁。两人挺翘的鼻尖快挨在了一起，这姿势极其的暧昧。

莫寒在这么近的距离下观察着戴萌的眼底明明有情欲的跳动却不主动要自己，真当自己柳下惠呢。那就放大招把自己的信息素快速释放出来，不信还能憋住自己的生理欲望。

于是莫寒装成眼尾泛红可怜小白兔的样子，带着渴求的哭腔问戴萌

“你是不是不喜欢我？那你走吧。哼~”

说完就松开了戴萌的领带，还故意用自己的手去轻轻推着戴萌，赶她走。

真是要命了！戴萌内心在咆哮，她虽然喝醉了，身体不怎么受使唤，但是意识还是有的。虽然内心也非常喜欢莫寒，裤裆里的那玩意儿都快撑破了，但她觉得趁人之危做这事不好。

看着身下楚楚可怜的尤物，甜腻的信息素和那满眼欲望的电波勾引着自己。戴萌已经深深陷入了那柔情似水的眼神里。

什么学生会会长，什么乱七八糟的洁癖。在遇到莫寒的时候统统抛到了脑后，只有ALPHA想彻底占有OMEGA的本能。戴萌只觉得气血冲头呼吸变得急促起来今晚只想疯狂的要她。

戴萌ALPHA灼热的信息素扑面而来，莫寒觉得她就像一只在自己身上的大狼狗般看到了自己喜欢的食物眼神放着光。

一切美好从接吻开始。两唇相交时两个快乐的灵魂将会相交融，柔软的唇贴近互相释放出爱得津液，灵巧的小舌也配合唇瓣的张合而去探索着对方口中带着麻醉酒气的透明汁液，舔舐过每一颗  
齿壁，口腔里的每一寸甜蜜，最后舌与舌之间的互相缠绕把口中的温柔缠绵都包含在了其中。

戴萌吮吸轻咬着莫寒娇嫩的下唇，依旧不舍得分离。直到莫寒双臂无力的推着戴萌。这才恋恋不舍的分开看着莫寒已经被自己吻到红肿的嘴唇，忍不住的又亲了两下。

唇向下移还在迷人的颈上吸出了点点红痕，没停留多久戴萌微微颤抖的手就去拨开那红裙的肩带，从莫寒光滑的手臂一路向下滑到脚踝最后被戴萌脱下扔到了不知何处。穿着衣服的莫寒能看出来身材很好凹凸有致，没想到脱了衣服后的身材更加的美，光洁白皙的皮肤没有一丝赘肉，整个人就好像维纳斯附身，黄金比例多一点少一点都不行。戴萌抑制住了自己鼻血的流出，看着莫寒的美妙酮体红了眼，今晚绝对是一场大战，愿把自己的所有都献给她。

戴萌一用力就扯下了莫寒那穿的一套白色蕾丝内衣，这时她根本没有意识到当一个OMGAE穿着一整套内衣的时候，她才是被睡的那个 。

内衣扯掉的一瞬间，胸前的凉意让两只玉兔自动跳了出来，被戴萌的大手掌接住后轻轻把玩揉捏着，手法细腻温柔。莫寒觉得脸上一阵羞意闭上眼睛享受着发出了若有似无的轻喘。

突然左胸上粉嫩的乳尖被温热的湿润所包围，戴萌的舌尖压上那点突起的粉嫩，轻轻勾起含在嘴里细细吸弄着。如婴孩般饥渴着，让莫寒有了母性的光辉。莫寒胸前的敏感点被挑逗的快要湿了身，手臂不自主的抱着戴萌的  
头，好似真在喂食自己的婴儿。兀的抬起戴萌的脸，用自己被情欲灼烧到水汪汪的眼睛看着戴萌，说出口声音听的都让人酥了骨头。

“右边…人家也要…”

女神发话岂能不从，戴萌听到了莫寒的渴求，随即把阵地转移到了她右胸上的粉嫩，同时还用自己的右手去安抚着左边的敏感，两点同时挑逗着。

莫寒爽的呻吟声都提高了几分，知道自己的下身已是一塌糊涂。

随着戴萌手的游走继续向下掠过腰腹，来到莫寒的美丽花园地带，已经有一些透明的黏液流了出来，戴萌手指轻轻一摸碰到那柔嫩褶皱的几层软肉上，都沾满了湿滑的液体。

暗暗用力两指揉捏着顶上的那颗红豆，使得莫寒身体微抖，发出了阵阵哼唧声。

随即莫寒的呼吸越来越喘了起来，扭动着身子想合上自己令人羞耻的双腿。奈何戴萌大腿卡着根本合不上，还又加快了手指速度去搓着那颗已经水淋淋的红豆，分泌出的黏水也不断的往下滴。随着莫寒一声满足的娇吟，大量  
的粘液从穴道内涌出，内壁已经得到了充分的湿滑。

莫寒哪里还要什么羞耻心，只想让戴萌赶快填满自己空虚的涌穴。

“…要…”

这一个字在戴萌听来就是放大十倍的催情剂，看着媚眼如丝的莫寒紧咬着唇的姿态真是个绝世妖精，再也忍不住，衬衣都没来的急脱，把皮带一扯，拉链一开，内裤一扒。身下的坚挺就弹了出来顶在莫寒的穴口处，紧紧握住  
蹭了些蜜液，觉得足够润滑了扶着莫寒的腿就一挺而入。让那温热紧致的穴道立刻就被自己的炙热所填满。所入之深惊的莫寒一声痛哼，差点一口气没喘上来。皱着眉头略微艰难的让自己的下体去容纳着不曾进入过的巨物。戴萌调整好姿势慢慢耸动起了臀部温柔的去顶弄着莫寒的花心生怕弄疼了对方。渐渐的相互交融的差不多了，莫寒也慢慢舒展开了细眉，快感将要侵占着她的大脑，嘴上一张一合嗫嚅着什么。

戴萌挺的更深了，寻找到了一片凸起，顶过时莫寒身体就会变得极其敏感。身下咬人的小口缩的更紧了，夹的她一阵舒适。看来敏感点就是这里。 戴萌不仅加大了力量还加快了速度来来回回的摩擦着那片敏感区域。  
莫寒的双腿被戴萌高高抬起，双手无助的紧抓着身下的床单，眼中的朦胧水汽早就凝聚一团挂在眼眶上，随时都能掉落下来。尤其敏感处真的被戴萌磨得欲仙欲死。

戴萌也觉得身体开始发酸，后腰紧绷着，再使劲儿顶了几十个来回后，也有了想射的欲望，随即俯身找到莫寒红肿的腺体，牙齿一用力就咬破了皮肤使自己的信息素注射了进去。与此同时下体的巨物也顶到了莫寒的生殖腔口上，把自己浊白的液体全射进了那令自己痴迷的身体最深处。

莫寒感受到滚烫的力量射了进来，直接射中自己花心的正中点，愉悦满足感来得甚是汹涌，随着全身几下舒爽的颤栗，床单上泄了大量的混合水渍，那是二人激烈的美好战果。  
双方相互拥抱着，平复下呼吸。戴萌亲吻着莫寒的额头虽然自己脑子还有点晕，但是知道自己刚才做了什么事。

“莫莫，你做我女朋友好不好？我会对你负责的。”

莫寒一听戴萌说这话，想故意逗她。

“哦，我不是你女朋友，你就不打算负责了是吧？”

“哎呀不是，不管怎样我都会对你负责的”

莫寒窝在戴萌的怀里脸上的幸福红晕还没有完全褪去。看着她依旧着迷的神情哄着她说：“好啊，只有你明天能见到我，我就做你女朋友。 ”

戴萌听后憨憨一笑，不知是醉意还是做的太猛累了，说完戴萌就呼呼睡着了。

怀里的莫寒却睁着大眼睛扑闪扑闪的看着戴萌沉睡的眉眼，柔情又愧疚的看着她。轻吻了一下戴萌的唇，随即把自己的头埋到戴萌怀里更深处。

第二天，戴萌起床后觉得一阵头疼。看着怀里已经空无一人，于是呼喊着莫寒的名字，可是没人回应她。难道自己昨天晚上喝醉了只是做了一场春梦？下床发现桌子上有杯解酒的蜂蜜水。

戴萌晃晃自己的脑袋，往卫生间走去，竟觉得双腿有些发软，洗洗脸清醒一下想来了自己昨晚搭讪了一位叫莫寒的漂亮OMEGA，然后一起来到了酒店，然后发生了不可描述的事情。可一觉醒来就剩自己了。

戴萌顿时感到失落，明白了自己是遇到什么事情了。亏得自己昨晚还真情告白。想想真是蠢。

刷牙洗脸就去上课了。

这件事导致戴萌心情低落了大半天，直到中午吴哲晗来找戴萌，戴萌才把这事告诉了她，想让好兄弟安慰安慰自己。结果吴哲晗的话差点没把戴萌气死。

“什么？你被一夜情了？！”

吴哲晗觉得这件事难以置信，想起昨天的那位小姐不像是那样的人啊。

戴萌赶紧捂着吴哲晗的嘴。

“你小声点，吴哲晗你想让全校人知道我这糗事吗？”

吴哲晗可怜巴巴的看着戴萌一副委屈的模样

“我咋就遇不上这好事呢？”

“注意人设啊吴哲晗，小心我告诉许佳琪去。”

“我错了兄弟，你就当春梦了无痕罢辽~咱也不亏啥。”

“可是她不仅欺骗我肉体还欺骗我感情。我要知道是一夜情的话我才不送她回酒店呢。”

“是吗？你身下的小兄弟可不这样想，你不也想得到人家肉体？”

“吴哲晗你咋这么爱胳膊肘往外拐？”

“你啊木头脑袋，背法律条文背傻了把，这感情上的事又不是书上那些条条框框就能说明白的东西，你就当自己得到一次免费的快乐经验吧。好了不说了走吃饭去。一会下午该上课了。”

等戴萌才吃完午饭，下午的上课铃声就响起来了。开学加了很多新的专业课，自己做为班级的榜样一定不能迟到。放下碗筷就飞奔到教室，老师已经在黑板上写着什么开始讲课了。

“抱歉老师我迟到。”

戴萌看着讲台上长发齐腰穿着休闲服装的老师背影一顿道歉。戴萌心想都怪那个女人害得自己心神不宁，开学第一天就迟到了。

讲台上的老师停下了手中的粉笔，转脸看着门口那个迟到的学生想让她快点进来不要耽误课程。

戴萌看着讲台上笑着回眸的老师竟然就是莫寒。真是踏破铁鞋无觅啊。额头上的青筋突突跳着。

莫寒看着自己迟到的学生居然是戴萌脸上的笑容都僵住了。看来自己真的可以买彩票了

四目交汇的霎那，整个空气都凝固了三秒。

随后莫寒清了清嗓子：“进来吧，下次注意啊。”

而戴萌则是咬着后槽牙感谢：“谢、谢、老、师。”

随后头也不回的坐到了自己座位上。双眼就顶着莫寒看，好似在质问着她，你欺骗我感情拍拍屁股走人到底什么意思？

莫寒转过头没有理会那道目光，继续和大家讲起了课。

“好了，同学们今天的课程就讲到这里了。有什么不明白的一会下课问老师。”

戴萌听到下课铃响一动不动的继续坐在座位上，看到一些同学抱着书本去请教了莫寒，莫寒微笑着继续讲解，那该死的甜美笑容。同学们都问完就离开了教室，今天就没有其他课程了。

莫寒随即也整理了一下自己的书本推了推鼻梁上的镜框眼镜。没有搭理戴萌欲要离开教室。

“老师！请留步！”

教室后面一个带着怨气却中气十足的声音回荡在空旷的教室内。

莫寒当然听到了戴萌的声音却没有停下脚步抱着课本继续往门口走。

“老师一会还有事儿，下次上课再问吧。”

而戴萌大步流星的走过来堵住了莫寒的路，随手就把教室门一碰还反锁了。

戴萌把莫寒逼到了门口墙角处，手一伸就形成了一个壁咚。看着矮自己半头的莫寒带着厚重的眼镜抱着书的模样真像一位老师啊，可昨天是谁在自己身下满脸通红不断娇吟的呢？

“老师，我遇到了一个私人问题，你能否帮我解决一下。

说着戴萌把自己的脸更加凑近了莫寒，看着莫寒偏过头不搭理自己，继续自顾自说着：

“有位A同学去酒吧喝酒，遇到了她心仪的O，于是鼓起勇气上前去搭讪，但是爱情使她原本伶俐的脑袋变成了浆糊，话都说不利索。可是那个O却主动勾引起了A，一夜春宵后A真诚的让O做自己的女朋友，O却说明天再见时吧。可第二天A醒来后发现O竟然不见了，O骗了她的一番真情真心加肉体一夜情。你说那个A该生气吗？更狗血的是上课时A发现自己的老师竟然就是那个睡了她的O，她们就这样再次相遇了。老师你觉得我这个故事怎么样精彩吗？”

戴萌的脸快要贴了上来，故意把温热的鼻息喷在莫寒耳根处，那是莫寒的敏感点。她富有磁性的声音在自己敏感的耳畔滔滔不绝地怨念的说着，莫寒红着脸不禁感到腿软。

“不是，你认错人了。”

“我说是老师你了吗？怎么就这么急着否定呢？”

莫寒被戴萌怼的哑口无言。

戴萌看到莫寒今天穿了一件高领衬衣眼疾手快的把领口扒开露出了里面的吻痕。铁证如山，看你还怎么狡辩。

“哎呦，老师你昨晚也去一夜情了啊，是和哪个迷人的ALPHA啊？舒服吗？还想要吗？”

“你！”

莫寒转头瞪着戴萌似嗔似怒，亏得自己昨天还觉戴萌是榆木脑袋，这怼起自己来一套一套的。

其实自己当初真的没有怎么多想。说白了也是见色起意，正好发情期要来了本来在酒吧呆一会就走的，谁知道看到戴萌这么优秀的ALPHA，引她上钩不仅能睡到她还能帮自己解决发情期的问题，一举两得的事情何乐而不为。  
至于喝醉酒的ALPHA说喜欢自己，还要当她女朋友真的觉得纯属见鬼了。宁愿相信母猪会上树，也不要信A嘴里的爱你一词，何况是喝醉后。但是现在看来戴萌好像对自己是真心的。哎，莫寒得到一个血的教训纯情直男骗不得，不然很容易把自己也搭进去，莫寒已经搭进去半只脚了。错就错在老天爷“开眼”那么多大学里的那么多学生偏偏戴萌就是自己的学生。

教室里死一样的寂静。戴萌见着莫寒又转过头没有搭理自己不知道再想些什么东西，气的摘下了莫寒的眼镜，美丽的大眼睛就如昨晚那样闪闪发光。

戴萌不是那种不讲理的人，但她不喜欢什么都憋着不说的人，就像莫寒现在这样，不承认不拒绝。戴萌深叹一口气，人家就是来一夜情的，怪自己精虫上脑还想着负责人家一辈子，算了命里有时终须有，命里无时莫强求。但还是觉得有点不甘心，昨晚她的吻，她的柔软，她的紧致，在自己身下求欢的模样都是真真切切的感受，不相信莫寒真的对自己一点想法也没有。决定最后一次问莫寒，就像昨天莫寒乞求留住自己的时候那样，索性把手一放红着眼尾带着哭腔微撅着嘴扭过头不看莫寒。

“你是不是不喜欢我，那你走吧。哼~”

莫寒这时觉得哭笑不得觉得这个年下真像个委屈的小奶狗，吃不到糖就嗷呜叫，怪自己睡了一个直男。只能把自己赔进去哄着道歉了。

莫寒耐心的给戴萌解释道歉，戴萌依旧哼哼唧唧。莫寒扶额摇摇头，直男怎么这么难哄

“好了，我答应做你女朋友啦！”

“不行不真诚。”

“那你要我怎样？”

“好啊，要你。” 说完戴萌就把莫寒一下子抱了起来放到多媒体讲台上，把她手中的书放下来，动手扒着莫寒的衣服。

“哎不是，我不是这个意思啊...快放我下来这可是教室。我们回去说好吧，回去说。”莫寒对戴萌突然的行为感到羞耻万分，这可是学生们上课的教室啊。

“教室怎么了，我要和你做遍教室里的每个角落。讲台上，窗台上，课桌上，让整个教室都要充满我们的气息。”

“戴萌！我以你专业老师的身份命令你不要乱来， 不然你这课的学分就没有了。”

“现在你就算是校长都不好使，明天起来你再跑了怎么办？这次我看你往哪里跑！”

“你...唔...”莫寒被堵上的嘴唇说不出任何话了。

此刻戴萌的心里才是真的乐开了花。

莫寒老师你已经永远被我锁在心里一辈子休想再跑出去。

傍晚的夕阳透过教室明湛的窗户弥漫开来。洒落在二人身上暖乎乎黄澄澄的。激情拥吻的黑影被拉到在白墙上。随后变幻了各种姿势的影子也随着太阳的落下逐渐拉长慢慢移动变淡直到消失在黑夜中。

END


End file.
